


Get Thee a Glaive

by wickedorin



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Suggestive Themes, suggested Cindy/cars, the return of thirsty Talcott, these tags are a mess but so's this drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 15:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17185199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedorin/pseuds/wickedorin
Summary: Written for what ultimately turned out to be "Tumblr’s on Fire so I Have to Post These Before My Birthday Drabbles". Request: "Prompto learns Talcott wants to climb Gladio like a tree."





	Get Thee a Glaive

**Author's Note:**

> I love thirsty Talcott okay. Kinda sorta spoilers for FFXV. Set in Verse 2 because… less angst there, right? I’m trying here, guys.

Another day of trying to keep the livestock safe from roaming daemons, and another day of sore muscles and torn clothes.  Prompto groaned softly at his third pair of torn jeans _that week_ ,  though Ignis was trying to teach him how to mend them.  Without them looking like he mended them.  
  
“Gotta stop moving just before it’s too late."  Gladio’s words were half tease and half advice, giving the blond a little slap on the shoulder.  
  
"We can’t all just let things bounce off of us because we’re built like a shit brickhouse.  And _yes_ I know what I just said.”   Prompto stuck his tongue out childishly, ducking away from a swat aimed at the back of his head.  
  
“You two got back just in time.”  Talcott announced himself as he approached, smiling; and maybe unaware that he still had a little grease smudge on his cheek from when he’d been helping Cindy.  “Stew’s almost  done.”  
  
“Finally my luck has changed!”  Prompto lifted his hands to the dark sky above; then winced.  "Or yeah, I definitely pulled something in my shoulder.“  
  
Gladiolus rolled his eyes and snorted.  "Tell Iggy before we get started on dinner, he’ll fix you up.”  
  
“Nothing too bad, I hope?"  Concern was obvious in Talcott’s features.  
  
And the blond hunter really couldn’t help but feel how genuine that was.  In everything he did, that kid.   That young adult, actually.  "Nah, no swelling and I can still move it alright.  Just got knocked around a little, cause _this guy_ was busy posing for absolutely no one.”  
  
The Shield grinned brightly, stretching  his arms over his head and arching his back.  "Not _my_ fault if you would’ve rather watched the daemons.“  
  
Prompto’s protest wasn’t just interrupted by Talcott’s words, but completely covered over and  forgotten.  "You need someone to appreciate those big muscles of yours, Mr. Amicitia?”  
  
Everything kind of just… stopped.  Time itself didn’t grind to a halt, but… tripped over its own feet and fell unceremoniously to the ground.  That was how Prompto felt, anyway, eyes darting to Gladiolus.  
  
To give credit to the big guy, he blinked, surprised, but didn’t laugh.  He didn’t  slough it off or go for anything which might have felt insulting.  Instead, he  snorted quietly and lowered his arms with a casual swing.  "Well, not really  while a fight’s going on, anyway.“  
  
Of course, that really wasn’t _helpful_ , and Prompto had to work hard to resist rolling his eyes.  Up to him, then.  "Talcott, Talcott, Talcott.”  Prompto teased playfully, good arm swung around the younger man’s shoulders.  "What are we going to do with you?“  
  
Allowing himself to be lead away, there was a soft blush on Talcott’s cheeks.  He looked distinctly like a child with his hand caught in the cookie jar, and was just starting to get that big puppy eye thing going on.  
  
Well, unfortunately for the younger man, Prompto was mostly immune.   Thanks to Noctis, of all people.  Had to keep up his puppy dog eyes immunity for when   the king came back, right?  Still, he gave Talcott a break.  "I know you’re doing a lot of work and training lately.  Probably doesn’t leave you a lot of time for anything else, huh?”  
  
“No, sir, it doesn’t.”  He confirmed quietly.  
  
Squeezing the kid’s shoulders, Prompto didn’t want to be scary about anything.  There just wasn’t a need to be.  "I get it.  But I say this with all love and respect, dude: back off, he’s  taken.“  
  
Talcott looked as though he’d just bitten into something sour before swallowing, head hanging a little.  "Oh.  Right, okay.  Sorry.”  
  
“Nah, you don’t need to apologize, no harm done.  You just gave him a giant ego boost, and he needs that sometimes.”  The blond assured, getting at least a  little smile from the younger man.  "Why don’t I see if I can set you up with a  nice Glaive?“  
  
"Oh, I couldn’t.  I mean, it’s not that I don’t appreciate  it!  Miss Cindy’s been suggesting the same thing…”  Talcott admitted, blush back with a vengeance.  
  
He totally needed to go talk to Cindy and see who she had in mind, then.  "Oh she has, has she?“  
  
"Yeah…” But despite the lighter tone, Talcott looked a little troubled.  "I don’t know, I just don’t want to disappoint anyone.“  
  
The words inspired an empathetic frown.  "You could never be a disappointment, okay?  Just gotta find someone you’re compatible with, and that’s it.   You can go from here.”  
  
Chancing a little glance at the older man, Talcott’s sincerity was almost hard to take.  “You think so?”  
  
“I know so.”  Prompto responded with confidence.  "You could totally use some time to relax and enjoy yourself, too.  I’ll see what I can do, yeah?“  
  
"Yeah.”  Another secretive smile.  “Okay.”

 

* * *

 

It was later that night, well after they’d had dinner and  Ignis had taken care of his shoulder, when Prompto approached Cindy.  He instantly became a little bit sorry he hadn’t done so sooner.  
  
“Y'all oughta find him a nice older gentleman because I caught him lookin’ at my cars  the way only _I’m_ allowed to look at my cars.”  She spoke frankly, hands on her hips.  "And _those_ older models ain’t holdin’ up as well as some of  those Glaive boys.“  
  
Sure, Prompto had almost laughed himself sick, but by the end of the evening he had a short list of names and folks to investigate.  Only the best for everyone’s favorite adopted nephew.


End file.
